A Million Times, Thank You
by Abarero
Summary: America throws a special celebration for Lithuania on the 85th anniversary of Continuous Diplomatic Relations between the two countries. America/England, Poland/Lithuania.


**A Million Times, Thank You

* * *

**

It had taken some asking around, but America thought that his last-minute hall was decorated satisfactorily. Putting his hands on his hips, he surveyed the decorations, his eyes falling on where England was trying in vain to correct the grammar on the banner America had hung over the table full of snack foods.

"Oh come on, England. Lithuania won't notice!"

"He will too. He'll just be too polite to say anything and Poland will just ask why we didn't make it pink," England shot back at him, finally managing to fix the incorrect letter on the word 'Congratulations.'

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and America quickly rushed forward, snagging England's arm he dragged the other country off the step-stool. The shorter country toppled and America caught him, standing him upright with a grin.

"For Christ's sake, America!"

"He's coming, we've gotta hide!" America explained, grasping England's hand and pulling him behind a decorative plant in the corner. England just huffed and humored his partner.

"I wonder what Mr. America wanted to speak with me about," Lithuania's voice resounded across the room as the door swung open. The two hidden heard him gasp as his eyes spotted the decorations. "Oh…they shouldn't have."

"Like they totally should have!" Poland's distinct voice announced. "Liet, you like totally deserve all this stuff."

Lithuania shook his head with a blush, but he couldn't hide his smile. "Mr. America, I know you're here."

America laughed, dramatically emerging from his hiding spot. England stood up behind him and offered a smile and a wave.

"Isn't my surprise awesome?" He asked, bounding over to where they stood.

"It's a celebration for both of us, you know," Lithuania offered, still unable to wipe the slight smile off his face.

"Like duh," Poland said. "Doesn't mean we can't spoil you, Lithuania."

The Baltic State looked around at all the decorations- from the streamers and balloons to the table full of his favorite dishes. Then, his eyes fell on the large banner that was so quintessentially America he couldn't help but smile wider.

_Congratulations on 85 years of being my awesome friend!_

The celebrations at the Historic Presidency building that day had already been something Lithuania was extremely touched by, all the people coming over from America to Kaunas to commemorate this day. It had been eighty-five years since that fateful day he'd been outsourced to America and their diplomatic relationship had begun; a friendship that had never wavered throughout all the years.

But despite all those festivities, this one topped them all. While it was just a simple room with minimal decorations, the three other countries there with him and the sentiment behind it made it something special.

"I'm not sure what to say," he began, looking to America's expectant gaze. "This is…well, thank you Mr. America."

"Just America," he said with a grin. "You've never gotten the hang of being informal with me."

Poland smiled at the two before snatching England's arm and pulling him towards the table. "Like come over here and show me what of this food you didn't cook."

England rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, but my cooking isn't _that_ horrid."

America shot him a glance over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Poland. I had professionals cook this. Wouldn't want anyone to get food poisoning."

"Oh yes and if you'd had your way, this would have been catered by _McDonalds_." England shot back. Lithuania just chuckled, drawing America's attention back to him.

Green eyes met America's gaze, a fond smile on Lithuania's lips. "It's nice to see you two together."

America blushed, a bit taken aback at his statement. "W-What?"

Shaking his head, Lithuania looked over at the two countries by the table. "Back when we first met, we both missed them so much didn't we? It's nice that it worked out, for both of us."

A tenative smile crept onto America's face. "Yeah. You and Poland got everything sorted out awhile back, right?"

Lithuania nodded, a fond look settling on his face as he looked to the bubble-headed blonde babbling away about shopping to England. "Thankfully. It seems to be going a lot smoother in recent years. Poland's still Poland, but well…I suppose that's what I like about him."

America chuckled, "Yeah, you'd have to love someone like Poland to put up with all that…Polandness."

"Much like you and England, I suppose?" The brown-haired country countered. America flushed, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, I suppose it does take a lot of awesome to handle someone so…_British_."

The two both laughed at that, standing side by side as they looked over at their partners. Lithuania was just about to suggest going over and saving England from Poland's rant about a store not having a specific outfit in pink when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Hey Lithuania," America mumbled, pulling the older country into a warm embrace. "Thanks. For everything back then and now and well, just being awesomely you. You've been a great friend all these years. Sometimes, I'm not sure how I would have gotten through the twenties without you."

Lithuania blinked, a smile tugging at his lips at the genuine words and all the unspoken thoughts laced between them. Thoughts that he realized weren't so different from his own.

_You were there for me when I needed a friend. And when I was missing someone dear to me and didn't want to admit how badly I did, you were there to nudge me in the right direction. Thank you. A million times, thank you._

"I should be the one giving thanks," Lithuania protested, pulling back and smiling at America. "You stood by me against Russia all these years, sent me all kinds of money to help my homeland and then you go and set up something special for me like this. I really cannot say thank you enough."

"Like stop manhandling, Liet," Poland's voice cut in, drawing their attention to the blonde. "That's totally my job, you know. Plus, like, you've got England for that."

America, England and Lithuania all blushed to various degrees.

"P-Poland!" Lithuania managed, turning to his partner.

The other country stuck out his tongue, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "Oh my god, I was like totally kidding. I know you and America are like the best of friends and stuff. But let's like make our way towards the food, Liet. It's your party after all and you're just sitting here yapping away. I mean, as much as I'm enjoying talking to England about the new summer line at Topshop, I totally would rather be with you."

Lithuania smiled as Poland looped his arm through his and led him over to the table, already babbling away about some new shirt that he wanted to buy.

"It's nice to see him so happy," England's voice cut in; his hesitant hand brushing against the back of America's hand.

America blinked, taking England's hand as he smiled. "Yeah. He deserves it."

"America, England- I'd like to make a toast if you'd join us," Lithuania called over to them with a smile.

Exchanging a look, they walked over, America swinging their joined hands between them. Lithuania handed over two champagne glasses, taking Poland's hand with his free hand.

"A toast," he started, holding up his glass and the others following suit. "To another eighty-five years of friendship!"

"And happiness!" America added, his eyes flickering from the joined hands of Lithuania and Poland to his own hand clasped in England's grip.

Lithuania nodded. "To friendship _and_ happiness!"

The countries echoed the sentiment, clanging their glasses together and grinning at one another as they drank. Behind them, England's hastily fixed typo on the banner fell off, the word now reading 'Congradulations.' All four of them turned as the replacement 'T' fluttered to the ground. Poland remarked that the text should have been in pink. England rolled his eyes. And Lithuania just smiled at America and didn't say a word.

-------------------------  
notes:  
[1] July 26, 2007- United States and Lithuania to Mark 85 Years of Continuous Diplomatic Relations  
[2] Poland-Lithuania Treaty of Friendship in 1994  
[3] The United States never recognized the forcible incorporation of Lithuania into the USSR and views the present Government of Lithuania as a legal continuation of the interwar republic.  
[4] Since 1992, the United States has committed more than $100 million in Lithuania to economic and political transformation and to humanitarian needs.  
[5] Topshop, which is a British chain of clothing stores, also operates in Poland.


End file.
